swiatdyskufandomcom-20200214-history
Ruchome Obrazki
Ruchome Obrazki (Moving Pictures) - dziesiąta książka z cyku o Świecie Dysku. Została wydana w 1990 r., a w Polsce 10 lat później. Pratchett w tej książce parodiuje Hollywood, Oscary i przemysł kinematograficzny. Zaliczana jest do podcyklu biznesowego. Opis Wydawcy Ukryte we wnętrzu kamer chochliki błyskawicznie malują kolejne klatki na celuloidowej taśmie. Świat Dysku odkrywa magię Srebrnego Ekranu! Nie wystarczy jednak usiąść w kinowym fotelu i z przejęciem śledzić losy bohaterów "Porwanego wiatrem", najdziwniejszego filmu o Wojnie Domowej jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Przede wszystkim trzeba wyjaśnić, jaką tajemnicę skrywa wzgórze Świętego Gaju (czyli Holy Woodu), nie przejmując się tym, że Gaspode, Cudowny Pies, ma wielką ochotę na to, by uratować świat... Zarys Fabuły UWAGA! Zawiera spoilery! Alchemicy wynaleźli oktocelulozę, dzięki której rozwija się przemysł ruchomoobrazkowy. W obawie przed niezadowoleniem magów i w poszukiwaniu ładnego światła, przenoszą się do Świętego Gaju. Wraz z nimi ruszają tam wszyscy, którzy poczuli zew Holly Woodu, m.in. Victor Tugelbend i Theda Withel (Ginger), a także Gardło Sobie Podrzynam Dibbler i Gaspode - Cudowny Pies. Ankh-Morpork ogarnia szał, a Victor i Ginger stają się sławni ponad wszelkie swoje oczekiwania. Niestety magia Świętego Gaju otwiera przejście Stworom z Piekielnych Wymiarów. Migawki i Nawiązania do rzeczywistości Tytuły Filmów Migawki to potoczna nazwa Ruchomych Obrazków, czyli po prostu Dyskowe filmy. Większość z nich jest parodią istniejących w prawdziwym świecie filmów i opowieści. *''Cienie Wśród Pisków'' - nawiązanie do filmu Cienie Wschodu, który w brytyjskiej wersji nosił tytuł The Shadow of the Desert *''Dolina Trolli'' - nawiązanie do filmu Dolina Lalek *''Emocjonujące Studium Garncarstwa'' - prawdpopodobnie nawiązanie do serii filmów edukacyjnych z lat 70. XX w. *''Gorączka Złota'' - nawiązanie do filmu Gorączka Złota *''Indycze Uda'' - nawiązanie do niemej komedii Kacza Zupa *''Klątwa Dolyny Trolli'' *''Królewski Okup'' *''Mroczna Puszcza'' *''Myecz Namyętności'' - nawiązanie do filmów o Conanie Barbarzyńcy *''Noc na Arenie'' - komedia będąca nawiązaniem do komedii braci Marx - Noc w Operze *''Opowieści Krasnoludów ''- nawiązanie do Królewny Śnieżki i Siedmiu Krasnoludków, wraz z piosenką "Hejho" *''Pelias i Melisanda'' - parodia dramatu Peleas i Melizanda *''Porwane Wiatrem'' - parodia filmu Przeminęło z Wiatrem *''Poszukiwacz Przygód'' - nawiązanie do filmów z Indiana Jonesem *''Poszukiwacze Złota 1457'' - nawiązanie do musicalu Gold Diggers of 1933 *''Tajemnicza Góra'' *''Trzeci Gnom'' - parodia filmu Trzeci Człowiek *''Za Doliną Trolli'' - nawiązanie do filmu Poza Doliną Lalek Filmy i aktorzy Nawiązania do rzeczywistych filmów znajdują się nie tylko w tytułach migawek. Poniżej lista filmów wraz z odniesieniami do nich: *Lady Lou - słynną kwestię Mae West: "Masz w kieszeni rewolwer czy po prostu cieszy cię mój widok?" :wypowiada Ruby: "Czy to legendarne Berło Magmy, który był Królem Góry, Pogromcą Tysięcy, nie, Nawet Dziesiątków Tysięcy, Władcą Złotej Rzeki, Panem Mostów, Mieszkańcem Ciemnych Miejsc, Zgniataczem Wrogów masz w kieszeni, czy po prostu cieszy cię mój widok?" *Lassie Wróć] - pies Laddie jest parodią tytułowego psa z tego filmu Inne nawiązania *loga różnych wytwórni filmowych w snach Ginger: **Paramount **Columbia] **Metro Goldwyn Mayer *Reklama Podprogowa - w świecie Dysku wynaleziona przez G.S.P. Dibblera, kiedy inne formy wciśnięcia reklamy do migawki zawiodły. Postacie Główne *Bibliotekarz *Detrytus - troll *Dziekan - mag *Gardło Sobie Podrzynam Dibbler - producent filmowy *Gaspode - Cudowny Pies *Ginger - gwiazda Świętego Gaju *Kwestor - mag *Mustrum Ridcully - Nadrektor Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu *Ruby - dziewczyna Detrytusa *Soll Dibbler - bratanek G.S.P. Dibblera *Stwory z Piekielnych Wymiarów *Thomas Silverfish - przywódca Gildii Alchemików *Windle Poons - najstarszy mag na świecie *Victor - gwiazda Świętego Gaju Poboczne *Azhural N'choate - handlarz bydła *Banani N'Vectifa - łowca *Bezam Planter - właściciel Odium *Brekcja - trollowa aktorka *Calliope Planter - córka właściciela Odium *Deccan Ribobe - ostatni strażnik Świętego Gaju *Fred Colon - strażnik w Ankh-Morpork *Fruntkin - kucharz w restauracji Borgle'a *Gromostopy - krasnoludzi aktor *Halogen Bird - główny korbowy *Kaczor - kaczor *Ksandra - pokojówka na Niewidocznym Unierwsytecie *Laddie - parodia Lassie *Lully - alchemik *M'Bu - poganiacz słoni *Marietta Cosmopilite - wiceprezes do spraw garderoby *Morry - trollowy aktor *Mruczek - kot *Myślak Stibbons - student Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu *Nobby Nobbs - strażnik w Ankh-Morpork *Nodar Borgle - właściciel restauracji w Świętym Gaju *Pani Planter - żona właściciela Odium *Pani Whitlow - gospodyni na Niewidocznym Uniwersytecie *Peavie - skarbnik Gildii Alchemików *Pip - mysz *Sendivoge - sekretarz Gildii Alchemików *Skallin - trollowy aktor *Śmierć - antropomorficzna personifikacja *Tuptuś - królik *Vetinari - Patrycjusz Ankh-Morpork *Złoślak - gnomi aktor *Złośliwy Psi Syn - jedyny wielbłąd w Świętym Gaju Wspomniane *Chondrodyt - trollowy bóg miłości *Cohen Barbarzyńca - największy bohater Dysku *Gigalit - trollowy bóg mądrości *Leonid - król Efebu *Magma - legendarny król trolli *[Meggelin - jeden ze strażników Świętego Gaju *Monolit - trollowy bohater *Riktor Majsterklepka - mag z obsesją na punkcie liczenia *Sham Harga - właściciel Najlepszych Żeberek Hargi *Silikarus - trollowy bóg szczęścia *Tento - przedostatni strażnik Świętego Gaju *Tshup Aklathep - Piekielna Gwiezdna Ropucha *Yob Soddoth - pozawymiarowe monstrum Miejsca *Ankh-Morpork **Ankh **Niewidoczny Uniwersytet ***Biblioteka **Odium **Plac Pękniętych Księżyców **Ulica Alchemików ***Gildia Alchemików **Załatany Bęben *Klatch **F'Twangi **Góry Słońca **N'Kouf *Święty Gaj **Błękitny Lias **U Borgle'a Inne Rasy *Chochliki *Krasnoludy *Ludzie *Stwory z Piekielnych Wymiarów *Trolle Organizacje *Gildia Alchemików *Gildia Korbowych *Magowie *Wytwórnie Ruchomych Obrazków: **Dryfujący Pęcherz **Jodłowe Studio (parodia Pinewood Studios) **Mikrolityczne Obrazki (parodia Paramount) **Unitarni Alchemicy (parodia United Artists) **Wiek Nietoperza (parodia 20th Century Fox) Fauna *Kaczki* *Koty *Króliki *Myszy *Papugi *Psy *Salamandry *Słonie *Wielbłądy Flora *Wahoonie Potrawy *Pukane Ziarna *Siarkowe Kwiaty Na Bruku Pozostałe *Migawki *Necrotelicomnicon *Ikonograf *Oktoceluloza *Piosenki **''Hejho, hejho'' **''o Jantar i Jaspisie'' *Resograf *Stary Tom *Xięga Fylmu Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Cykl Biznesowy